Perfectly Arranged Betrothal
by Leyrann
Summary: Harry finds out he has a betrothal contract with Daphne Greengrass. Somehow, the situation feels familiar. Well, except for the surprise at the end. Oneshot, very meta. Rated M to be safe.


**AN: I'm not certain where this came from. Enjoy, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry finally found the girl he had been looking for in an empty corridor. "Could I talk to you for a moment, Greengrass?"

The Ice Queen of Slytherin gave him a cool look. "Of course."

Harry led the way to an empty classroom and threw a multitude of privacy charms over the door before turning toward Greengrass.

"Apparently," he said, "there exists a betrothal contract between us."

Greengrass nodded. "Established by our fathers a few weeks after your birth."

"So I suppose we'd better get to know each other, then," Harry said, giving his future wife a good look. She was quite stunning, with her long legs, slim figure and long, blonde hair accentuated by icy blue eyes.

"You're taking this remarkably well, Potter."

He shrugged. "I don't know why, but somehow it feels… familiar." Hastily, he added, "I can assure you it's not, though."

She gave a short, lady-like laugh. "I would call you out on that, Potter, but the truth is that I feel the same. I'm not sure if we've ever shared a word before, and yet it's like we've discussed a recently-discovered betrothal contract so many times that it's just a matter of going through the motions."

"I'm wondering, though," Harry said, "why my father would draft a betrothal contract for me. You'd think it goes against everything he cares about. He never had any interest for politics, he spent his entire time as a teenager pranking Slytherins and wooing girls, and to top it off he married a muggleborn. Oh. Uhm, about that, you're… not a blood purist, are you?"

She smiled. "No. Slytherin is full of brutes and bitches who revere blood purity above all else and have methods that line up more with Gryffindor than with Slytherin, no offense, but I'm the lone exception. The almost ethereally beautiful girl, the political mastermind who accomplishes anything she wants by dropping the right two or three words at the right time. It's a remarkable coincidence, really, that your father happened to betroth you to the one girl to end up in Slytherin that you could actually come to like without having to forsake your ideals."

"That's good to know," Harry said. "For a moment, I was worried. So, what now?"

"I believe you're supposed to fall in love with me on first sight and warm me up in a matter of minutes, right?"

Yes, that sounded about right. She really was beautiful. Perhaps some boys would complain her breasts were too small – though even then, only very slightly – but those boys were unable to look at the larger picture. With her lithe body and, as she herself had correctly described it, ethereal beauty, they fit perfectly. No bigger, no smaller. Really, a veela would have nothing on her. Even if Harry had never noticed Daphne before today while he'd been smitten with Fleur, like the entire school. There was really nothing about it that didn't make sense.

Almost mechanically, he stepped forward, his eyes on her perfect, lush lips. "Might as well get started," he whispered, bringing up his hand and trailing it through her golden curls.

She smiled. "Might as well."

He brought his lips to hers and delivered the perfect kiss – even though he had practically no experience. When he let go, Daphne was panting slightly.

"You know," she told him, "perhaps I should have brought the matter up with you rather than waiting for you to find out about it."

"Hmm, you should have," Harry said. "But we can make up for that." Again, he kissed her, bringing his hands to her back so she could fill his arms. A few seconds passed, and he started tugging at her blouse, not bothering with the question of why a pureblood Slytherin witch was wearing muggle clothing. Immediately, she reciprocated, bringing her hands under his shirt and pulling it up.

The rest of their clothing followed soon, and somewhere during the undressing race Harry carried her to a desk and laid her down on her back, ready to lose his virginity and take hers. He had no doubts they would both be as masterful at this as they had been at kissing – after all, they were obviously destined to be together. For whatever reason.

* * *

"I can say this was a very… pleasant first meeting, Harry," Daphne said some four hours later as she put her blouse back on. Harry still didn't care about her anachronistic muggle clothing, as he was too busy remembering what he'd found under said clothing.

"Certainly," Harry agreed, pulling on his trousers. "I suppose we will be seen together more often from this point, right?"

"That would be logical," Daphne said.

"I bet Malfoy is going to make a scene about it."

Daphne gave a chilling smile. "That shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Harry grinned. He had no idea what she was planning to do, but it was bound to be good. He finished tying his shoes and took Daphne's arm, then canceled the privacy charms, and together they walked out of the classroom.

Conveniently, they ran into Malfoy and his goons after rounding just a single corner.

"What're you doing with her, Potter?" he demanded.

Daphne unlocked her arm from Harry's and gave Malfoy a most chilling gaze, not even bothering to reach for her wand.

"That is none of your business, Heir Malfoy."

He drew his wand.

"He never learns," Daphne muttered, then leapt forward, transforming into something large, furry and white in the process. By the time Harry recognized the creature she'd turned into, all three Slytherins had been thrown into a wall, bleeding from various claw wounds. Daphne transformed back and brushed off her fingers.

"You're… you're a polar bear animagus?" Harry asked, extremely surprised.

She chuckled. "You think someone can get the reputation of an Ice Queen you should under no means anger just by having a sharp tongue? Of course not."

"I'm going to write to my father," Malfoy complained between groans. "He's going to get you expelled for attacking me!"

Daphne scoffed. Which somehow sounded lady-like, Harry had no idea how she did that. "Just get your arse up and go to the hospital wing, Malfoy. What are you going to tell them, that I set a polar bear on you?"

"I'm going to tell them you attacked me in your animagus form!"

"Oh, be reasonable for a moment. There's no way the Ice Queen of Slytherin would have an animagus form as inelegant as a polar bear. It would obviously be something like a snow fox." She turned her attention back to Harry. "Same time tomorrow? I'll take the contract with me so we can discuss the finer points." She gave him a smile that made him almost ravage her right here in the corridor. "And we can discuss some other things as well, of course."

It seemed Harry's life had finally taken a turn for the better.


End file.
